Mobile communication systems have been generally developed to provide voice services while guaranteeing user mobility. Such mobile communication systems have gradually expanded their coverage from voice services through data services up to high-speed data services. However, as current mobile communication systems suffer resource shortages and users demand even higher-speed services, development of more advanced mobile communication systems is needed.
To meet this demand, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been working to standardize specifications for the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as a next generation mobile communication system. The LTE system aims to realize high-speed packet based communication supporting a data rate of about 100 Mbps.
To this end, the LTE system employs orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), which requires a high level of synchronization between the transmitting device and the receiving device.
Hence, there is a need to develop a method and apparatus for synchronization acquisition and cell ID determination while achieving high processing gain.